Where the Moonlight Strays
by HolliiiCruiser
Summary: ANGSTY AND OVER-THE-TOP! Alternate New Moon scene. "Just let him love me again."


**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Where the Moonlight Strays**

_The long grass pricked and waved across her exposed legs, and bumps seemed to cover her whole body, as if a tsunami wind had blown through the large yard. But, all was still, unless it was touched by her. The achingly familiar house loomed up before her, seemingly suddenly, like it had thrust itself out of the ground at her approach. It was not the same house it had been; the windows were cracked and blackened with dust and debris, the porch bowed in at a sickening angle, and the paint had faded and was ruined._

_Still, she approached it, every ounce of concentration she possessed focused on turning it back into what it once had been. She wanted the clean, fresh white paint that covered the outside, the polished, sparkling hardwood that covered the floors, and the piano._

_She wanted the piano to still be resting there, in the place where the light hit it and made it shine._

_She shuffled onto the porch, falling to her hands and knees almost immediately, pulling herself up only when she had crawled over the threshold. The house looked just as broken and abandoned as she felt._

_She closed her eyes, and slowly spun; calling upon her already fading memory to surround her with what she knew should be there, if only she had been enough._

_And, then she _could_ see it._

_See everything as it had once been. The open space, the light pouring in from the countless windows, and the tinkling sound of a piano, radiating from somewhere close to her._

_Slowly, her eyes drifted open, and he was there, just feet away, his hands drifting over the keys in a way that just looked and felt natural to her. The music acted as a blanket, enveloping her, squeezing every ounce of the agony she constantly felt away._

_Her eyes feasted on him, it was like she had never really seen him at all. He was much more mesmerizing than she ever could have captured in her mind, every inch, every facet of him was exactly what she needed, what she craved. She took a step forward, terrified that he would drift away and that the house that had haunted her dream would return, and she would be left alone._

_She didn't want to be alone, couldn't stand to be alone._

_To be without him for any longer._

_He rose, fluidly, as ever. And as he approached her, she could feel his eyes boring into her, as if he was just as wrapped up in her as she was in him._

_He reached out one bone white hand, and a soft smile played across his lips._

_She reached one hand out, already feeling the release that it would cause._

A different light met Bella Swan's aching eyes when she truly did open her eyes. Moonlight draped across her face, making her tears shine and glisten just like he had once shone and glistened.

The light played off the window, and sent shadows and light ricocheting across her wall, and onto her ceiling.

It seemed easier at times like these, when there was no one around to be strong for, no one around to hide from.

She gathered her old quilt tighter around her, trying to duplicate the feeling in the dream, she sat up, pushing her hair back from her face.

She drew in a shaky breath. "Just bring him back to me." She whispered to the silence, hoping to fall back into her unconscious relief. And suddenly she felt as if she was not alone in her room.

Hope crashed into her as her voice trickled on. "Just let him touch me again."

A small, cold trickle flitted across her cheek. She clamped her eyes shut tighter.

"Let me feel him here, here with me." Her bed creaked, and sunk down as if someone was sitting next to her. Her heart stopped.

She could feel the welcome cold radiating to her.

"Let me hear his voice, just my name." The moonlight was cut off as something blocked her window, and the weight from her bed was removed. She turned towards the welcoming shadow.

"_Bella."_ It seemed to issue from the wall, and it was so soft she was half sure the wind tricked her. Her eyes begged to be let open, to see what was there, even if it was nothing at all. But the wind could never duplicate that voice, the way it was infused with so much emotion, so much longing.

"_Bella."_ It rang out again, that one syllable that made her heart soar.

"Just let him kiss me, just like he used to, one more time." She licked her lips, pushing her luck.

Soft as air, cold as ice, hard as marble, pressure was applied to her lips, in that way that drove her crazy every time.

"Let him love me again." Her voice was barely a whisper, and her breath was jagged and ripped as she slowly opened her eyes.

She saw him then, and it was more real to her than anything had ever been before. The moonlight bounced of his golden-bronze hair, and mingled with his scorching eyes, it ran down the hard planes of his face, and buried into the fabric of his shirt, finally coming to a glinting rest on his outstretched hand.

A hand she reached out and took.

**Author's Note:**

**I was in one of my sappy moods again… Not a lot of love issuing out around here. : This is just a different way Edward and Bella could have been together again. This would have happened in New Moon, obviously, instead of the whole Italy thing.**

**It was just randomness rolling around in my head, although, it was more visually appealing in there… :**

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
